1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorosilicone compound, which is a non-volatile oil and to the use of same in the fields of cosmetics and dermatology, more particularly to use in make-ups or skin-care products.
2. Description of the Background
The use of new oils in cosmetic and dermatological preparations which are capable of improving the properties of the cosmetic or dermatological compositions has received special investigative attention from the viewpoint, in particular, of improving the consistency and ease of application of the compositions.
In addition, the oils used in such applications must inherently have good properties which make it possible to impart greater suppleness and a pleasant feel to the skin.
A great number of oils already have been proposed and are commonly used in cosmetics for the preparation of various make-up products. Among these oils, two large classes have been developed and have been widely employed in cosmetics in recent years. They are the silicone oils on the one hand and the fluorinated oils on the other.
Some of these oils, however, have the major disadvantage that they are not compatible with other oils or fatty substances employed in cosmetics or dermatology. This problem of compatibility is of paramount importance from the viewpoint of obtaining compositions which have good homogeneity.
After various studies on a large number of compounds, it has been discovered that a particular class of fluorosilicone compounds is highly compatible with various oils, especially of the hydrocarbon, perfluorinated and/or silicone types.
The state of the art relative to fluorosilicone compounds is represented substantially by Japanese Patent Application JP 06-256756, which describes, in water-repellent compositions for the treatment of glass, ceramic and metal surfaces, the use of fluorosilicone compounds of the formula: ##STR2## in which:
R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are monovalent C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 hydrocarbon groups,
Q is a divalent C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 organic group,
a is 0or 1, and
b is 1-12.